My Sister In-Law
by xILoveHimForeverX
Summary: He couldn't help falling in love with his sister in law... after all the heart wants what it wants. minor troypay.
1. Chapter 1

"Sharpay"

A deep frustrated voice spoke through the handset of the Iphone 6s that was firmly held against the blue eyed boy with light brown hair left ear.

Hearing the harsh howling of wind that seeped underneath the front door of the small apartment that he had rented with long time girlfriend and wife Sharpay Evans, what was making it hard to hear her on the other side of the line while the rain came down heavily, hitting the double glazed window,

" _I know Troy, I am so late and I really am trying to get home as quick as I can but this thunder storm is ridiculous"_

Sharpay Evans replied at the other end of the line to her boyfriend of two years, and her husband of three years, while snuggled up with her music producer who was currently drawing meaningless circles on the small of her back making her shiver under his touch, she turned her head to the side to see him looking lovingly at her.

She knew it was wrong to be cheating on her husband, but it just happened. Not on purpose, not to hurt the blue eyed man who was currently on the other side of the line sounding hurt and frustrated. It was not intentional, and nor was it planned. It was different things that made her attracted to the man that she was laying next to, and lying to her husband about.

At the beginning of hers and her boyfriend's relationship it was perfect, fun and they was so in love, but all of a sudden it had changed, she had stopped missing him, she had stopped missing going out on dates with him, she had stopped loving him the way she did, and she had stopped relying on him the way she did. And when you stop missing the little things, you stop missing the big things; and when you think like that you know your relationship is in fact pretty much over.

"I guess it is kind of insane"

He said signing into the handset, walking towards the window and looking out of it just in time to see a bolt of lightning strike, lighting up the dark sky above the rented apartment. Looking down, letting his eyes flicker over the picture of him and Sharpay on their wedding day, he smiled softly at it, before signing again, running his fingers through his hair.

"When are you going to be home?"

" _I'm not sure yet, but I'll call you when I do?" She responded softly, while still looking at the boy who was laying beside her on the king size bed in the dark bedroom of the big house that she knew the music producer owned._

Letting out a grunt in response, he walked over to the brown leather corner sofa that had been bought when they had first moved in together. Half of the stuff in the small apartment, Sharpay had picked, the blue eyed man didn't get a say in it, but as long as it made her happy he really didn't care.

"Fine" He said, while looking blankly at the 40inch TV that was above the fireplace on the wall.

" _I'm sorry" She said softly, trying not to take notice of the man who was moving his hand down south towards her inner thigh. "Mmmm, Troy?" She said in a dreaming and husky tone hoping that Troy didn't realize her voice hadn't changed, nor the moan that was at the back of her throat, begging for release. "I've got to go, I'll ring you when I'm about to leave the studio"_

Noting the tone of her voice that had drastically changed, but decided not to comment on it, he nodded. "Yeah, I'll talk to you later"

" _Bye Troy" She said in a rushed tone, as the man's hand ran along the entrance of her now wet folds._

"Bye Shar, I lov-" He didn't get to say what he didn't to say because the line went dead, he pulled the phone away from his ear and looked at it. "I love you" He whispered, as he closed his eyes, leaning back letting his head drop back against the hard wood of the sofa.

Troy Bolton. He is the captain of the East High Wildcats. He is the most popular guy in school, every guy wanted to be him, and every girl wanted him. He was like the god of East High, and he loved it. He's dream is to be a professional basketball player, specifically in the NBA. Him and his father Jack Bolton had been living and wanting this dream since the day Troy could dribble a basketball. He also had another dream that most people, especially his father didn't agree with. And that dream was to…marry Sharpay Evans.

Troy and Sharpay had met at the beginning of freshman year. They were best friends for a year before they had finally realised that they wanted to be more, and following their hearts they finally ended up together.

Sharpay Evans. She is co captain of the East High Wildcats cheerleading squad, along with her girl best friend and other co captain Taylor Mckessie. She is the most popular girl in school, every girl wanted to be her, and every guy wanted her. And her dream was to become a famous singer, her mother who sadly died two years ago was a very big role model in her life and she had always told her to follow her dreams, and that is exactly what she is doing, she is following her dreams as a singer. She also had another dream and that dream was to marry her first love and basketball star…Troy Bolton.

People thought they were crazy to get married in High School, and at the age of seventeen, but they didn't care what other people thought, they loved each other and they wanted to show it to the entire world, and what better way to make it official, than to have it put on a piece of paper that married couples should cherish, and commit to forever, as Mr and Mrs Troy Bolton.

Troy's father was disgusted and disappointed when he had found out that Troy and Sharpay had got married without he's or his mother consent, but truth was Troy's mother knew what the teenagers was going to do, and what they wanted, so behind his father's back, Lucille Bolton and Sharpay's father David Evans had sat the teenagers down to make sure this was what they wanted, and they was more than sure what they wanted so they gave them the go ahead to get married.

It was only a little wedding, but it was perfect. It was on the beach in New Mexico Albuquerque, the place they had both realised that wanted to be more than friends. It was magical, the weather was stunning, the sun was shining, and the blue waves would gently crash together. It was the day that Troy Bolton would never forget… He just didn't know Sharpay, he didn't know if she remembered or thought about their magical day.

He knew somewhere deep down that she was up to no good. Ever since she met some music producer at the local club called Tric, and had performed her first debut for good friend of Troy and Sharpay, Kelsi Neilson. Zeke Baylor, Music Producer of a major label in New York, had become instantly attracted to Sharpay. Even though Sharpay had specifically said to Troy it was just work business because he could launch her music career, and Troy had told her she didn't need him, she hadn't listened to him, and instead, every day after school she would meet at his music studio that he had just recently opened.

Snapping him out of his thoughts at the sound of something knocking on the front door, he looked at it to hear another knock, that he thought was the rain. As the knock became louder, and more persistent, he got up from the sofa, chucked his phone down on it and walked towards the door, and opened it.

* * *

"Zeke" Sharpay moaned a throaty moan, as her music producer laid feather kisses along with neck and collarbone, caging her between the bed and his well built body. "I-I really s-should go" She managed to get out as she moaned again.

"But baby" He groaned in the crook of her neck, as he breathed against her neck. Feeling her legs shake in desire, he trailed his skilled fingers down from her collarbone, down her toned stomach, dipping his finger into her belly button, hearing another moan he smirked and went down further reaching her panty liner, going under the silk material, he entered a finger into her wet folds and pumped into her. "You don't really want to go, do you?" adding another finger, driving her crazy.

She moaned in response, and grabbed hold the back of his neck, bringing her down to him kissing him hard, but before it got any further she pulled back and looked him in the eyes to see confusion in them.

"Baby?" Zeke cooed, as he pulled out his fingers and laid his hands above her blonde wild hair. "What's wrong?"

"Zeke, I'm sorry but I really need to go" She said softly, before reaching up giving him a quick peck on the lips and gently wriggling out of Zeke's encaged arms.

Zeke signed, and fell back laying on his back while his head rested on the pillow watching Sharpay trying to gather her clothes that was scattered here there and everywhere. Knowing it was probably going to ruin the moment that they had just shared, he licked his lips frowning and asked.

"When are you going to tell him?"

Sharpay stopped midway as she pulled up her white skinny jeans, and turned to him, pulling them up properly while signing, she ran her right hand through her, just fucked and matted blonde hair, and quickly reached for her pink sparkly top that was on the bed post, putting it on in one swift motion.

"I don't know"

Zeke groaned, as he leaned up on his elbows. "Shar, we have been sneaking around his back for the past year" He paused, before signing. He really didn't want to say what he going to say, but he simply couldn't share her anymore, nor could he put himself, or her husband through this anymore, it was time for her to choose.

"He needs to know" He continued. "And I don't know how much longer I can do this for, either way one of us is going to get hurt, and I can guarantee it isn't going to be you"

Knowing he was right, Sharpay closed her eyes, and re opened them seeing the love and want in Zeke's eyes, it made her heart skip three beats, and at that time she realised what she needed to do, and what she needed to do, she needed to do it tonight, no matter what.

"Okay, I'll do it"

Zeke's eyes lit up with hope, as he sat up and looked into her eyes to see if she was lying. But there was in lies in them whatsoever. "Y-you will?"

Sharpay nodded, as she walked towards him and sat on the edge of the bed, with her hands in lap. "Yes, I will end things with Troy because…" She took a deep breath, and looked into his amazing chocolate brown eyes. "I love you" She whispered, as she swore she saw a spark flash in his eyes as she said that.

"I love you too, Sharpay" Zeke responded, taking a shallow breath. "I love you" He said again as he pulled her head towards his, and kissed her sweetly, letting the sparks fly between them.

* * *

Troy opened the door to see a girl standing in the opposite direction of the front door, who seemed to be admiring the flowers that was currently getting ruined by the Gail forced winds that had gotten worse in the last thirty minutes, he almost didn't see the suitcase that was placed at her side.

Deciding to make his presence known, since she hadn't turned around, nor did she realise he had opened the door, probably because the thunder storm had drowned out the noise he spoke.

"Umm..hello?"

The girl turned around at the deep voice, letting her long brown locks turn with her slightly smacking her in the face, and sticking due to the rain that was coming down harder every second.

"Hey, you must be Troy Bolton?" She smiled, extending her hand for him to take.

Troy examined the girl in front of him, not even realising she had stuck out her hand for him to take. She was absolutely gorgeous, she had beautiful brown eyes that glistened in the moonlight, and her long brown wet curls that seemed to have looked more attractive as it clung to her bony shoulders and the way the laid against her breast in a taunting way, he then noticed the wet white V neck T-shirt that clung to her body, letting him see her perfect curves, and letting him see the black lace bra that cupped her breasts perfectly, he then looked down at the bottom half of her body, she was wearing light blue skinny jeans that you wouldn't even realise because they was soaked, and they clung to her perfectly long skinny legs, and she was wearing black boots that came just below her knee.

He couldn't help but feel like he knew her from somewhere, but just couldn't put his finger on it.

He took her hand, trying not to feel the jolt of electricity that soured through his arm straight to he's heart, and the warmth he had got from just touching her hand.

Letting go of her hand and, letting his hand fall to the side of his well toned leg, he frowned, looking into her brown eyes.

"D-do I know you?"

"Well you should do" The brunette smirked, giving him a once over, letting it be blatantly obvious that she was checking him out.

Troy raised an eye brow, as he watched her eyes look him up and down, then back up to his face, not wanting to argue with the fact that a hot girl was checking him out, but he did know why she was here and how she knew his name.

As he was about to speak she cut him off.

"I am your sister In-law"

Troy's eyes went wide, but went back to normal within a couple of seconds.

"Oh, you must be…Katherine?"

The brunette glared at him playfully, as she giggled. "Don't make me hit you, its Gabriella"

Troy nodded slowly in realisation that the girl in front of him was Sharpay's older sister, Gabriella Montez; they both had the same the same dad but different mothers. Sharpay had told him about her family, but she had never really mentioned Gabriella, she was more of the blank space in the conversations about the family.

"Oh right, do you want to come in?"

Gabriella nodded, and he stepped aside to let her walk in, bending down in front of him as she got into the living room to take off her black boots that was soaked from the rain, she let him have a great view of her tight arse that was clad in the skinny jeans, and her T-shirt rode up slightly so you could see the scorpion tattoo that was place on the small of her back.

"Could you grab that brother In-law?"

She said, undoing the zipper of her boots.

His eyes grew wide, taking his eyes off her arse and the tormenting tattoo that was telling him to reach out and touch it.

"Excuse me?"

She turned slightly to look at him, grinning before pointing at the suitcase that was still outside. "My suitcase?"

Troy looked at her suitcase, then back at her with a red face, showing that he was embarrassed, because he thought about her saying to grab something else. "Oh, umm..sure" He said, quickly turning away from the hot brunette and grabbing her suitcase, but hearing her quietly snigger to herself.

Slamming the door shut, and placing her suitcase at the side of the front door he looked back at her, who was now looking at him with a grin.

"So how long are you staying here for?"

Gabriella shrugged her shoulders. "For as long as little sis says I can" She responded, looking around the small apartment, not seeing her sister in site. "Speaking of which, where is she?"

"I wish I knew" He mumbled, looking around the apartment not looking at her.

Gabriella nodded, as she placed her hands on her hips, crossing one leg over the other in a sexy manner. "Well, would you mind if I take a shower?"

Troy looked at her, seeing she had changed her stance, damn she's hot, he thought. "Yeah, make yourself at home"

Gabriella smirked, and stood properly. "Oh, I intend to brother in-law" She said as she winked at him, and turned walking towards the bathroom door swaying her hips from side to side.

Troy watched her, longingly until she was no longer to be seen, groaning slightly he ran his hand through his hair.

"Where the hell are you Sharpay"

* * *

"Ill call you later, and ill let you know how it goes" Sharpay said, as she leaned forward and gave him a peck on the lips.

Zeke kissed her back, then pulled away and nodded with a smile on his face. "I really wish you would let me come with you"

"No I need to do this myself" Sharpay said, as she stepped onto his front door step. "He deserves to hear this from me"

Zeke nodded, and sighed leaning against the door frame in a way Sharpay thought she was going to faint at any minute. "Okay, just be careful…and make sure you phone me as soon as you have told him"

Sharpay smiled, and nodded before walking backward off the step and towards her car. "I will, I love you" She said as she blew him a kiss.

He smiled, and raised his hand to catch the kiss and hold it to his heart. "I love you too"

* * *

Sharpay stood outside the apartment door, that her and Troy shared, and took a deep breath before running her hand through her wet locks, reaching for the door handle she opened it and walked in shouting.

"Troy? I'm home"

She placed her bag on the kitchen table, and walked further into the living room not missing the suitcase near the front door, frowning she walked over to it, but stopped when she heard a familiar voice.

"Little sis, your home"


	2. Chapter 2

_Little sis, your home"_

Sharpay's eyes widened as she saw her oldest sister, clad in nothing but a white towel that clung to her thin body, and wet brown locks, and hot steam that was coming from her long legs that was on show, and would fog up the windows.

"Gabriella?" Sharpay frowned, walking over to her. "What are you doing here?"

Gabriella shrugged, and grinned. "I missed you, now get your sexy arse over here and give me a hug" She squealed, as she sped walked over to her younger, and shell shocked sister and gave her a bone crushing hug.

Sharpay returned the hug confused, ignoring the droplets of Gabriella's hair that was making her top wet. "Well, where's Troy?" She said, as she pulled back to look at her sister.

Gabriella shrugged her shoulders, as she stepped away from the blonde. "He was here earlier"

Sharpay nodded once, and frowned again. "Well why are you here…alone?"

"Troy said I could stay here for a few days until I got myself sorted, you know a place to live and all that"

Sharpay shook her head slightly, cursing Troy for not talking to her about this before letting her sister stay with them, she loved Gabriella and everything but, she was a handful. That was one of the main reasons she never talked to Gabriella, she was closer to the middle sister than her, and that didn't faze Gabriella, she was her own person, and in some ways Sharpay was jealous of that.

"Oh did he know?" Sharpay responded, with some sort of attitude, which Gabriella frowned at and picked up on.

"Yeah? Is that a problem?" Gabriella asked, "Because if it is I can get dressed and leave"

Just as Sharpay was about to speak, a deep voice replaced her sweet sticky one.

"No you can stay" Troy said, as he looked from Gabriella, trying not to be dazed by her wearing nothing but one of his towels, then towards his wife. "She's family Shar"

Sharpay glared at him, and nodded. Signing knowing now was not the time to tell him about her affair she walked over to him and leaned forward placing her lips near his ear, as Gabriella looked at them, before rolling her eyes and walking over to her suitcase to grab some clothes,

"We need to talk" Sharpay whispered in his ear, and pulled away before walking towards the bedroom door letting Troy follow closely behind.

Sharpay let Troy walk in the bedroom with his arms crossed, she signed and shut the door before looking at him, feeling guilty and pissed off, because he hadn't told her about Gabriella being there.

"Why did you let her stay Troy? she's a bloody nightmare"

"Well if you were here, then maybe you could have told her she couldn't stay" He snapped at her. "It is not my responsibility to send her away Sharpay, she's your sister not mine"

Sharpay stepped back, and closed her eyes at the sound of her husband's harsh voice, knowing for definite that should come not tell him about her and her music producer that she knew the blue eyed boy didn't like. And it was all Gabriella's fault, this was the other thing Sharpay hated about her sister, she always needed the attention.

"Look I'm sorry for being late" She signed, looking away from him as she ran her hand over her face in a frustrated way. "Let's just talk about this later, we are going to need to find a way to get around hurricane Gabriella out there" She said, as her hands slipped away from her face, and pointed at the closed door.

Troy raised an eye brow at her as she looked back at him. "She can't be that bad can she? She seemed fine with me" Deciding to let go of the argue, not because of the fact that Sharpay had said about Gabriella being a handful, but the fact that he didn't want to be an arse to her in front of her or in the same house her sister was in.

"You don't know Gabriella the way I know her, you didn't live with her for fifteen years" Sharpay responded. "Even daddy is disappointment in the person she has become, all she's interested in is fucking random guys, and drinking, and partying every night"

Troy nodded once, clicking his tongue in response to what she had just said. "I see, well come on let's get back out there before she destroys the place"

Sharpay nodded smiling, glad that he had calmed down and decided not to get into an argument, walking over to him she wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head on his built chest that was covered by a light blue T-shirt that she used to love so much.

Shocked by her actions, he returned the hug and wrapped his arms around her thin waist and pulled her closer, laying his head on her head. "You ok?"

Sharpay looked up from his chest and into the pool of his bright blue eyes, and nodded. "Yeah I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?"

Troy shrugged, and hugged her tighter. "This is the first hug you have given me in a long time, just wondered what put it on"

He couldn't help but think of the timing, first she hadn't hugged him or been this close to him in the last three months and a half, and she defiantly hadn't been intimate with him in three months, which left Troy very sexually frustrated, and now…. Gabriella is here this wife he had suddenly come to know has suddenly changed, like she's staking her claim, even if they was in the bedroom or in the same room as Gabriella, it was like …jealousy. That gave him a hope that if Sharpay was feeling like that, he didn't have any problem in losing her…

"Well do I need a reason to hug my husband and show my affection?" Sharpay said, as she pulled out of the hug and ran her fingers down his well ripped chest, that she knew underneath had a body any girl could dream of, even her sister would…

Shrugging again, and then grunted as she hit the bulge that was tight in his jeans, with her fingers and caressed it the way she used to, god it felt so good for her to be like this again he thought. But again he couldn't help but notice the timing, maybe she thought her sister would give him what she wasn't and that was, love…and lust.

"I-" He grunted again, not being able to handle the teasing anymore, he pulled her closer to him by her upper arms, so she was again flushed up against him wanting the human contact. "Come here" He said, as he crashed his lips onto her, melting into the kiss.

Sharpay was shocked by the sudden desire in her husband's actions, she couldn't do this. She couldn't do this right now, she hadn't had a shower, she still had the stench of another man all over her, even if she wanted this right now, she knew she couldn't, she couldn't let herself do this, and she couldn't hurt Troy more than what she was going to, and most importantly she couldn't do this to Zeke, she knew Troy was hormonal since they hadn't had sex in ages, but she couldn't do it, she didn't want to do it, she didn't want to be with him in any kind of sexual way, she shouldn't of hugged him the way she did, she was just scared…scared that he would fall in love with her sister, she didn't want that to happen, she didn't want Troy to find someone...better than her.

Deciding enough was enough, she pulled away from the fierce kiss Troy had started and wriggled out of his grasp as she saw Troy flutter his eyes open in hurt, anger and confusion.

"I need to go take a shower" Sharpay said, not meeting his eyes, before turning, walking towards the bedroom door, opening it and walking out without looking back into the direction of a hurt, confused, angry, and horny husband.

Troy looked ahead, to see his wife walk into the bathroom shutting the door behind her, then followed his eyes into the living room to see Gabriella sitting on the sofa looking straight at him with a raised eye brow and a smirk on her face as she saw the big bulge that was still tight in his pants, still begging to be released.

Troy raised an eye brow back at her, with a smirk on his face, challenging her. He didn't know why, but there was something so familiar about this girl, and he really couldn't put his finger on it, it made him want to know her more, even if it was in a brother in law way, but he also couldn't help the sexual tension between them both, it was like her body heat was radiating off of her and crashing straight into him, it was like their bodies knew each other from a past life. It drove Troy kind of wild.

Gabriella giggled, before biting her lip shrugging, she placed her long naked leg on the table, as the towel slid a little to see her exposed thigh, she turned away from the curious blue eyed boy, and started painting her toe nails still feeling his eyes burn a hole in the side of her head but acting as if she didn't see him watching her, she leaned forward and put down the bottle of nail varnish placing it on the wooden table and picked up some body lotion, opening the lid easily she put some in her left hand, and placed the bottle back down, before rubbing the liquid in her hands in a slow motion, still feeling eyes on her, she put her hands at the bottom of her leg and the beginning of her foot, and started to rub in the lotion, inching her hands up further, towards the top half of her leg, she let the towel open up more so he could get a perfect view of her naked ass, hearing a grunt at the side of her and a door slam, she giggled, before shaking her head and carried on appealing the lotion.

* * *

"Troy, I'm off out to the studio" Sharpay shouted, as she reached for the door handle. "I'll be back later"

Troy stormed out of the bedroom hearing what she had just said, and knowing Gabriella wasn't here and she was elsewhere, he glared at his wife as he stood in front of her. He had just about had enough of all this shit now, this is all she would do, wake up, have breakfast, get dressed, go to the studio, and then get home, have dinner and go bed, even Gabriella had asked Troy what has been going on and truth was, he didn't even know, so that's exactly what Troy had told her, he didn't know.

"Why the hell do you keep going to that studio Sharpay?" Troy said in anger, not being able to control it any longer.

"I swear Shar; you spend more time at that studio than you do your own home" Raising his voice higher, not letting her speak or explain herself, he was to frustrated with her and he needed to let it all go, everything he had been feeling in the past three months had finally spilled out.

"Your never home, we never spend time together, apart from when we are at school, you haven't even spent time with your sister since she has been here, you wouldn't even sleep in the same bedroom as me last night, am I that off putting that you don't want to be intimate with me anymore? Do you know how it feels? To think your wife doesn't want to be near you because you think she puts you off of having sex? Truth is Sharpay I could be out fucking some random right now, but I'm not, I'm here waiting for my wife to come back to me!" He shouted, before rubbing his large hand down his face showing his frustration.

"What the hell is your problem?" He said as his voice got softer, almost in a whisper, he looked into her eyes to see guilt through them.

She was taken back by his sudden outburst, all she could do was stare at him not being able to move, she didn't know what to say to any of that, she had been so wrapped up in school, music and of course Zeke, she hadn't spent any time with Gabriella, nor Troy but ever since two night in the bedroom when Troy had tried to seduce her, she had wanted to stay away from him as much as possible.

"Look" Sharpay paused, before biting her lower lip and releasing, opening the front door, she looked into his eyes.

"We will talk about this later, I have to go"

She said as she reached up and kissed him softly on the lips, like a wife kisses a husband goodbye, which he didn't return and just stood there with his eyes open, looking at her as she pulled away.

"Bye" She whispered, as she walked out of the door shutting it gently, Troy stood there in front of the door not moving, just watching his wife walk out on him.

* * *

An hour after Sharpay left Troy, he had decided that he needed some alone time. Away from the apartment, away from the place he shared with his wife, away from Gabriella, away from anything that had would be having daily dealings with, so he decided, the best way to forget everything that was going on in his life right now was to play basketball with his best friend.

"So, you say Sharpay's sister is in town?"

The dark skin boy asked with crazy afro hair as he caught the basketball that Troy had just shot through the hoop at the basketball court they had been going to since the age of twelve, Chad Danforth was the co captain of the East High Wildcats, and has been Troy's best friend since the day they hit four years old, and had been like brothers ever since.

Troy nodded, as Chad threw the ball back to him to take another shot, letting it hit the rim of the basketball hoop and roll onto the grass.

"Yeah" He said, as he sighed and thought about how familiar she looked to him again, he knew he had seen her from somewhere, it was really bothering him.

"Katherine?"

Chad asked almost in horror. Since he knew Sharpay's sisters more than Troy did, not because he didn't want to know them but it was at the fact last year Chad spent the whole summer with his parents and Sharpay's father, and sisters, and Sharpay herself and by the sounds of what Chad had spoke about last year he didn't really enjoy it. Troy was away in Hawaii with his mother and father, and he couldn't get out of it, it's a family tradition that they had been doing for years, and they wouldn't let Sharpay come along, even though she was now in fact Troy's family, she wasn't entitled to the holiday that she moaned about for weeks after he had returned.

"Nope" He paused, taking a breath and releasing. "Gabriella"

Chad's eyes widened for a couple of seconds, not believing Gabriella Montez was in town. He knew how the sisters acted around each other at times, and it wasn't pretty, and he knew that first hand, he was there when a fight broke out over something stupid.

"Wow, I bet Sharpay wasn't too happy about that"

He said as he walked over to the ball and picked him up, holding it under his arm, looking back over at a confused Troy.

"No she wasn't" He said, slightly confused at Chad's behavior, but dropped it. "Anyway, I feel like I know her from somewhere"

Chad shrugged his shoulders, sitting on the bench as Troy followed suit and sat down next to him.

"She was a senior when we were in freshman year, so maybe you saw her in the halls?"

Troy coughed, as he looked down at the wedding band that was on his left hand then back up at Chad.

"I think I've seen more than her in the halls Chad" Chad raised his eyebrows, showing interest so he continued. "I think she was" He paused, coughing again as he felt a lump in the back of his throat. "I think she was the first person I ever had sex with"

Chad's eyes grew wide as he dropped the ball in shock. "Dude" He said, as he slapped him on the back making him fall forward a little.

Troy chuckled slightly, and frowned suddenly. "But funny thing is, I don't even think she remembers me"

Chad chuckled, and slapped him on the back, and stood up so he didn't get slapped as to what he was about to say. "Well you can't have been that good if she can't remember you" He smirked, as Troy glared at him.

"Shut up man, even I can't remember, I was drunk" He responded as he stood up and punched Chad on the arm, making him wince even though he didn't hit him that hard, but chuckled.

"Are you going to tell Sharpay her sister deflowered you" He sniggered looking at his best friend.

Troy rolled his eyes, and picked up the basketball. "No I am not, since Gabriella doesn't remember, it's not like anyone is going to find out for her to be told" He chucked the ball to Chad who easily caught it. "Plus were going through a rough patch at the minute, and I don't fancy it opening a whole new problem"

"Oh yeah?" Chad said, as he made a three pointer. "Care to explain?"

Troy signed, and grabbed the ball before it hit the ground. "Well….."

* * *

After Troy had explained to Chad about what had been going on with him and Sharpay, Chad had to get back to Taylor, and Troy had to get back to Sharpay, even though he knew she wouldn't be there, but Gabriella most probably would be.

Opening the door to the apartment, he walked in and shut the door. "Sharpay?" He shouted as he walked further into the living room, but heard no response. "Gabriella?" He tried, but still no response.

"Great, and now I come home to fucking no one" Troy mumbled, not believing he came home to a empty apartment, when he should of stayed at the basketball court to practice on his slam-dunks.

"You know" Troy heard a familiar voice that he heard become used to in the past three days, and turned around. "Talking to your self is the first sign of madness"

Troy faked gasped, and held his hand other his mouth in horror. "No way" He said.

This of course had made Gabriella giggle at his childish behaviour that she had seemed to fell in love with, Troy takes his hand away from his mouth showing her his cheeky boyish grin that was covered over his gorgeous features.

Gabriella laughed more, as she walked over to the fridge, opening it, and grabbing a beer. "Do you want one?" She said as she turned around slightly holding up a beer, nodding at her, she tossed him the beer as he caught it with ease and turned back to grab herself one and shut it.

"So talk to me brother In-law" She said as she walked over to the sofa, and sat down on it, patting on the seat next to her motioning him to sit next to her, which he gladly accepted.

"What's going on with you and my little sister?" She asked, while leaning back and putting her long legs on the table, that again was bare, and Troy couldn't help but stare under her watchful eyes.

"What do you mean? Nothing's going on" Troy said, as he turned his attention away from her legs, as he was so tempted to run his rough hands up them, and looked up at her face.

"Oh please" She waved her hand dismissively. "She comes home late, you have a hurt expression on your face as soon as she walks out of the door the next day bright and early, the harsh glares that you guys throw at each other, and not to mention the heated arguments you guys have behind closed doors" Troy raised an eye brow at her, as she shrugged her shoulders. "I've heard you guys a few times"

Troy nodded once, and signed, before getting up and walking towards the drawer in the kitchen to grab the bottle opener. "Not that it's any of your business" He paused, and opened his beer, before chucking it at Gabriella so she can open hers, he shrugged as he leaned against the fridge door looking at her. "We are going through a rough patch at the minute, but I'm sure we will be fine soon"

Gabriella nodded in head in understanding, as she opened her beer and placed the bottle opener on the table, and looked back at him with a smirk on her face.

"You know, I'm shocked my little sister snagged such a hottie" Gabriella said, as she took a swing of her beer and placed It in her lap, as Troy's eyes went wide at what she had just said, and took a large swig of his beer. "Because normally I get them first"

Troy spat out his beer in shock, followed by a violent cough, and not noticing he had dropped the bottle that was in his hand, hearing the glass smash when it hit the kitchen floor tiles, looking back at Gabriella who was giggling, before he looked down at the floor that was now soaked in beer, and knew the floor was going to be sticky.

"Well u-" Troy stopped himself before he could go any further, and reached for the back of his neck and rubbed it, it was something he did when he was nervous and right now he was more than nervous. He let out a nervous chuckle.

Gabriella giggled more, as he looked down embarrassed, and decided it was enough to stop playing with him. "You want to go running with me tomorrow?"

Troy looked up at her slightly shocked, he knew she must of worked out to keep as fit as she was, but running? It kind of turned him on. "Umm, yeah sure"

Gabriella nodded at him and smiled. "Great" He smiled at her, and walked over to sit beside her again, trying to forget what happened just been said and done.

"So tell me about you? Why are you back in New Mexico?

Gabriella signed, and leaned over placing her beer bottle on the table, not looking at him. "I went to college" She nodded, and leaned back looking at him.

"I went to college, I was there for about a year and a half, but got expelled" Troy nodded once, interacting for her to carry on. "For sleeping with my professor"

Troy's eyes widened at her confession, and he couldn't help but feel jealous of the professor and disgusted in Gabriella all at once. "So yeah, that was great"

She laughed at herself. "Then I found out he was married, and that made things ten times worse…." She shrugged again. "And then I'm here, engaging in a conversation with my brother in-law"

"Wow" That was all Troy could say on the matter. "Seems like you have had" He paused, and continued. "A rough couple of years"

"You could say that" Gabriella said, as she frowned. "But oh well, life goes on"

Troy chuckled at how forward she can be in some situations, she was feisty, forward, a shameless flirt, fast with comebacks, honest, and a very, very attractive woman, she was nothing compared to Sharpay, and honestly he absolutely loved it.

"So I spoke to my friend Chad earlier" He stated, as Gabriella nodded in response.

"That's the one with the crazy afro right?"

Troy chuckled at her come back, and replied. "Yeah, he told me how you and Sharpay are sometimes?" He said, as he leaned back in the sofa still looking at her. "What's the deal with that"?

Gabriella shrugged as she leaned back, the same way Troy had a couple of seconds ago, as her neck was starting to hurt from the angel she was looking at him as they spoke to each other.

"I just think she resents me sometimes"

He wriggled his eye brows at her, letting her continue and to show that whatever was said right now he wouldn't go back and tell Sharpay.

"Why?" He asked.

Shrugging, she looked at her hands that were sat in her lap. "I think its because I'm different from her and Katherine, and that's what she hates, she's all about getting good grades, impressing our father, and making my mother proud" She said, and signed. "And me, I've never really cared about grades, impressing my father, or making my mother proud, I'm more about being real, going out with friends, partying, hanging out with guys"

She said as she looked at her brother in-law with tears in her eyes.

"I guess they just want me to be like them, and I won't allow it" She admitted softly, which made Troy's heart skip three beats.

"Gabriella" He said as he scooted closer to her, but in some ways still keeping his distance, but resting his arm on the back of the sofa behind her, looking into her beautiful brown eyes. "You can be whoever you want to be" He smiled, as she smiled back at him. "I think the person you are right now, is perfect"

He continued, and reached up with his other hand and placed a stray of her hair behind her ear that fell in front of her face, and he swore he could hear her gasp quietly at his touch, letting his hand rest back on his knee, looking at her.

"Thank you Troy" She said, before ducking her head and moving it away closing her eyes, feeling the butterflies that were now flying around her stomach, making her heart beat fast at the close proximity of them.


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you crazy?"

Gabriella giggled at the strange look Troy was giving her, as she walked closer towards the sea of New Mexico Albuquerque, only dressed in a pair of short shorts, that red 'sexy' on the bottom, and they hardly covered anything and left any man to their imagination as to what was underneath, shaven or not? Troy was thinking as he gave her another once over, when he had saw her first thing this morning, along with a tank top that showed off her perfect tan, and ripped abs, that she had obviously kept up with, and taken care of.

"Maybe" She responded, as she giggled again. "Come in with me" She said as she turned around to point at the beautiful blue sea, every so often it hit her small feet, and made her shiver at the coldness of it, then back towards Troy with a raised eye brow.

"No way Gabriella" He said, this girl was crazy, and it's like minus three degrees outside. "It's minus three degrees out here" He responded in a rejected tone of voice, there was no way he was going into that sea, fully clothed or otherwise.

He shivered when the cold breeze hit him in the face, and the cold made its way down his spine, leaving his perfect white teeth chatting. Even with a pair of jogging bottoms, that had Nike down the side of the left leg, and a puffer jacket with had the word, Bolton on the back with a Wildcat Logo on the front, and just a white wife beater underneath.

When he woke up the next morning and got ready to go for a morning jog with Gabriella, he had thought they was only going for a run around the block, but instead because Troy and Sharpay had yet again got into another argument, but this time in front of Gabriella.

She couldn't help but feel sorry for him when her little sister had put him down the way she did, so she decided to cheer him up a little, and offered him to run with her, but along the beach so they could be alone and chat, and enjoy the beautiful scenery, and while of course jogging, but he didn't expect her to proposition him to take a swim in the ocean when it was freezing out.

"What so is the great East High Wildcat…Scared?" She smirked, as she put her head on her hips, with her legs spread a little, letting her feet squish in the sand, making her feel rough, and smelly from the ocean, when the tide was in the night before, tilting her head to the side, in a innocent way.

Troy rolled his eyes, and crossed his arms in a childish behaviour, and pouted while looking away from her. "No I am not"

Gabriella giggled again, and walked towards him with her hands still on her hips, knowing she was in close range because of the arm hair that suddenly rose from Troy's arms that had only seemed to of happened when Gabriella was around, he turned to her with a pout still on his face.

"Well…" She said, as she walked closer, making it harder for Troy to breath as he turned, and looked straight into her eyes, as she looked into his, seeing a sparkle, that made Gabriella's heart race. "Your either scared….or a chicken" She said as she raised an eye brow.

Troy looked at her in shock, no one called him a chicken…ever, nor would he let anyone call him a chicken, not even the hot girl that was standing in front of him with a raised eye brow suggestively.

"No one…I repeat no one calls me a chicken" He said, in one swift motion he chucked Gabriella's shoes on the floor that she had so nicely given him to hold when they reached the beach, and pulled off his trainers and socks.

Gabriella looked down as he took off his shoes and socks, then returned back to normal when he stood back up.

"Oh really?" She said in a flirty manner which made Troy's eye brows now rise, biting her lip trying to stop herself from giggling. "What you gunna do about it…stud" She continued, as a little giggle came out of her perfect lip glossed lips, she couldn't help but flirt with him, it was on impulse.

"Well" He said, and all of a sudden picked Gabriella's petite body up from her waist, and flung her over his well built shoulders, so her arse was pretty much in his face but he really didn't mind it that much, and ran towards the ocean, as she squealed in delight, and giggling.

"Troy Bolton" She screamed, as she reached out and slapped him on the butt, but he still carried on running towards the beach, ever so often Gabriella's toned body smashed into his rock hard shoulders. "Put me down this instance"

Troy chuckled, as he stepped into the sea. "Did you just slap me on the arse?"

Gabriella giggled, and slapped him again, making him chuckle but not let her go. "Yep, now put me down"

Troy smirked, and let her loose a little. "If you insist" He said, as he let her go completely, hearing a scream and a splash in front of him when she hit the water.

"Troy" She shouted, and giggled with her now straight hair covered her face, pushing it out of the way; she leapt up out of the water, and grabbed hold of his hand, pulling him down in the water while fully clothed.

"Gabriella" He shouted as his figure came out from under the cold sea, as saw a giggling Gabriella standing there looking at him.

"That's it" He shouted again, as he grabbed her and lifted her bridle style making her squeal again, bringing her and his self under the water, then back up but before they could speak, a big wave hit sending them under again.

* * *

After messing about for fifteen minutes or so, they both went back to shore, laughing, joking about, and pushing each other sending them both away from each other, in a playful manner.

Troy chuckled as he shook his hair, getting the sand and god knows what else he picked up from the sea and looked at Gabriella who was giggling still at a joke that he had just told her.

"I haven't had this much fun since" He said, as he began to think of when the last time he had fun, but nothing come to mind. "Well I haven't had this much fun in years"

Gabriella smiled as she looked at him, then back at the ocean as she watched the tide come in, and sun appear behind the clouds, taking a seat in the sand which Troy followed suit and sat next to her.

"Do you not do things like this with Sharpay?" She questioned, as she bought her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, as she leaned her head on them looking back at Troy.

Troy frowned at the question, and shrugged before signing. "We haven't really done anything together, and when I want to do something with her she says she can't"

Gabriella frowned, and went to speak but stopped herself, thinking he wasn't finished talking so she stayed quiet.

"We've changed from the couple we used to be" He shrugged, as he looked at the sun that was rising then back at Gabriella. "Ever since this whole music thing with this music producer, she's distanced herself from me"

Gabriella nodded in understanding, knowing little bits of this music producer from Sharpay, when she had spoken to her last night when Troy had went to the gym with Chad, but decided to pretend that she knew more that what her little sister had told her.

"Right, Zeke isn't it?" She said, as he nodded in disgust. "And you're threatened by him?"

Troy signed, and shrugged again. "I guess I am" He paused, as he let the little wind hit him in the face sending shivers down his whole body.

"They are connected to each other somehow, maybe by music, maybe something else" He shrugged, as he turned his head from her and looked out at the sea.

"If she had feelings for this dude, she could at least be honest with me, and tell me instead of stringing me along"

As Gabriella went to reply, she felt a droplet of rain on her bare shoulder indicating that was going to start pouring it down any second.

"Come on" She said as she stood up brushing her legs, and her back end so she could get rid of the sand that was stuck to them, and reached out for Troy's hand as he looked up at her squinting his eyes a little as the rain became a little bit heavier. "We should head back"

Troy took her hand as she helped him up, and picked up his and her shoes, just as she was about to let go he tightened his grip on her hand which made her look at him in confusion.

"Wh-" She was about to say but he cut her off.

"My dad owns a beach house along her" He said as he smiled, and let go of her hand. "We can stay there until the storm passes"

"Okay" Gabriella said, as she fell into step with him as they walked into a peaceful silence walking to the beach house, their hands and sides brushing into each other sometimes as they walked.

* * *

After a two minute walk, Troy grabbed the key that was under the plant pot and unlocked it, opening the door and letting Gabriella step in before him, and shutting the door.

"Right the fridge is over there, which should have beer in" He said as he walked in further placing the shoes down on the floor, and he pointed at the kitchen that was in the corner, and then he pointed towards the stairs.

"And threes blankets and t-"Gabriella cut him off.

"I know where the blankets and towels are Troy" Gabriella giggled, giving him a knowing look while walking towards the staircase. "Freshman basketball?" She smirked.

"Oh" Was all he could say as he realised she remembered exactly who he was, and what happened between them at the beach house six years ago, just before he and Sharpay had got together.

Giggling at his response, she walked upstairs to grab the blankets and towels, leaving him to let it all sink in, and for his face to turn back to normal from a red tomato.

Troy shook his head as he watched Gabriella walk up the stairs, and looked down at his sandy feet before, chuckling quietly to himself, well at least she remembered, he thought as he chuckled again.

Walking back downstairs with a dozen blankets, and a few towels she walked over to the fire place where Troy was standing trying to get warm she gathered, and chucked them on the floor, as he looked at her smiling, his face now back to normal.

"Sit" She said as she smiled, and sat down on the blankets, waiting for him to sit down with her, but an awkward silence surrounded them as he sat next to her.

"So" He nervously chuckled, as he watched the fire spit. "I" He went to say but, a lump appeared in his throat that wouldn't seem to go when he swallowed so he coughed. "I didn't think you remembered"

Gabriella looked at him, and smirked before biting her lip. "I remember more than you do" She said, as she looked down at his crotch than back up at him to meet his soft features. "You may have been drunk, but I was nowhere near as drunk as you were"

Troy nodded once, as he turned to her smirking face, and chuckled softly. "Want to go again?" He joked, as she laughed more and pushed him lightly, making him laugh with her.

"Shut up Wildcat, your married to my sister" She responded, as he looked at her with a blank look on his face. "What? Did I say something wrong?" She said as she put her hand on his shoulder, with a worried expression on her face.

Troy's face paled, as he looked at his wedding ring finger, and up at the clock that was above the fire hanging up on the wall, he bolted up letting Gabriella's arm slip from his shoulder, not noticing the hurt expression that lay across her beautiful features.

"We best get back" He said, as he didn't look at her and walked towards where he left their shoes and bent down slipping them on.

"Wait, what?" She said as she stood up, confused with his sudden change of attitude towards her, and walked over towards him and slipped on her pink air max trainers. "Why?" She continued, as she watched him walk towards the beach house door, still not looking at her.

"Because Sharpay is going to wonder where we are and it's getting late" He grumbled, and opened the door, walking out of it not letting her walk out first.

She frowned at him, as he walked out and down the steps, and started to walk down the beach, she ran towards the door and slamming it shut harshly, surprisingly the glass didn't fall out as it banged shut, and ran down the steps, and just about could make up Troy's figure now running along the beach, she signed as she stood on the sand until she could no longer see him, and began walking back to the apartment herself.

* * *

"Where the fuck is them two?"

The blonde cursed, as she set up the dining table, placing spaghetti, bolognese and garlic bread In the middle of the table, and placed a spoon in both pots, with hot food in.

Tonight was the night, Sharpay wanted to tell Troy, that she was leaving him and going on tour with her music producer, and since earlier this afternoon her boyfriend, who had asked her out when she met up with him after she got into an argument with Troy for the fifth time in three days.

Just as she was about to grab the red wine that was laid in the wine rack that Troy had built for her when they had first moved in together, the door opened making her turn around.

"Where the hell have you been?" She shouted, and turned around fully, noticing her husband was drenched from head to toe. "And why the hell are you all wet?"

Just as Troy was about to answer he was cut off by a heavy breathing Gabriella behind him, making him turn his attention from his wife to her.

"Sorry, I'm late" She managed to get out, as she stood beside Troy looking at her sister who seemed to be glaring at her.

"What the hell?" Sharpay said, as she noticed Gabriella was wet also. "Where have you guys been?" She demanded, as both of them looked at her dumb forded, making her stomp on the kitchen floor while barefooted.

"Well?"

Gabriella was the first to speak up and take a step forward towards her sister, ignoring Troy who looked like a statue, letting water drip all over the nice clean carpet.

"Chill your beans Shar" Gabriella said, as she looked over at the food that was on the table then back at her. "We went for a run"

"Well how did you both get wet?"

Gabriella looked at Troy, and smirked, deciding now wasn't the time for jokes, since her little sister was angry at them both for some unknown reason.

Turning her attention back to Sharpay, who seemed to of noticed the smirk she had given her husband, but didn't comment on it.

"We ran in the sea" Gabriella said, as if it wasn't a big deal.

Sharpay rolled her eyes at her oldest sisters come back and looked at Troy. "You best go get changed, and ready for dinner" She demanded, and reached up, and rubbed her temples with her left hand that had her wedding ring on, showing that she was stressed. "We need to talk"

Troy nodded slowly, as he looked from his wife to a confused Gabriella, then straight back ahead and walked towards the bedroom door that was open, and walked in closing it behind him to get changed.

"And you" Sharpay said as she glared at her sister who rolled her eyes, and walked towards the bathroom, and closed the door behind her.

Sharpay signed, as she closed her eyes. "Tonight better go well"

* * *

After dinner, Gabriella had gotten changed from joggers and tank top, and into something more revealing and sluttish, deciding Troy and Sharpay needed alone time, she rang a few friends and said about going to the local night club, which of course they agreed.

"Look" Sharpay said as she looked up from her glass of red wine, and looked at Troy who was sitting on the opposite side of her, swirling his beer in the bottle. "I need to talk to you" She paused and signed. "I need to talk to you about why I've been how I've been recently"

Troy raised his head from looking at his bottle, up to her beautiful features, and said. "So tell me"

Just as Sharpay was about to tell him, her phone started to vibrate in her pink jean skirt pocket, groaning, she pulled it out and 'Taylor' showed on the screen, signing knowing she couldn't ignore it she pressed the answer button and pressed it against her ear, signalling to Troy saying two minutes, which he rolled his eyes and nodded once in response.

"Hello" She said, frustrated that Taylor had ruined the perfect moment to break the news to Troy.

" _Sharpay" Taylor shouted down the phone, as Sharpay cringed at the drunken voice of Taylor making her go deaf, and tried to block the blaring music that was in the background._

"Yes Taylor"

" _You need to get your arse down here girl" Taylor screeched, as she shouted Gabriella's name down the phone. "Your sister has gone crazy" She giggled, as she shouted Gabriella's name again, making Sharpay insanely jealous._

"When isn't she crazy" Sharpay grumbled, placing the win on the table. "I'm spending time with Troy tonight, but we can do something tomorrow"

" _Noooooo" Taylor whined down the phone, as Sharpay rolled her eyes at the phone. "Come on Shar, I feel like we never spend time together anymore"_

Sharpay signed, knowing she was right but she really couldn't do this right now, she needed to talk to Troy. "Tay I ca-"

" _Don't even say, you can't" Taylor shouted down the phone kind of angrily, making Sharpay feel guilty. "Stop being a pussy and get down here"_

Before Sharpay could reply, her best friend hung up, chucking her phone on the table startling Troy who had his head laid on it, but shot up in fright.

"Looks like we're going to Tric" Sharpay mumbled to him, before standing up not even letting him speak, and walked to the shared bedroom, and slammed it shut making the door and apartment rattle because of the force that was behind it.

* * *

"Sharpayyyyy" Sharpay looked in the direction of where her name was being shouted from, to see a very drunken Taylor running towards her.

"Hey Tay" She shouted over the music, and let go of Troy's hand and gave her a quick hug before pulling away. "Where's Gabs?"

Taylor looked around, and smiled instantly when she clocked her. "Over there" As she pointed towards the bar.

Troy and Sharpay followed Taylors skinny finger towards the bar, to see Gabriella standing on it dancing with three other girls.

"What the hell is she doing?" Sharpay spat, in disgust at her sister's behaviour.

Troy however just stood there, watching as Gabriella slid up and down some random blonde girls front, while the girl behind her held her hips, and the girl in front of Gabriella was grinding up and down Gabriella's front in a sexy manner, both caging Gabriella in while some other girl was letting guys drink from a pipe that would usually be connected to a beer can, it instantly made him stiffen at how the three girls were getting hot and heavy on the bar letting everyone see, god she was hot.

"Chill Sharpay, she's having fun" Taylor shouted over the music. "You have seemed to of forgotten what fun is" She spat, as she looked at her with fire in her eyes, and ran towards the bar to see Chad, who was in fact watching the show as well.

Sharpay couldn't believe what she had just said to her, she was meant to be Sharpay's best friend and she basically just called her boring, it left her livid. "Did you just hear that? Did you just hear what she just said to me?"

Troy looked from the girls at the bar, and looked at her dumb forded not even knowing what had just been said, and by the looks of it, Sharpay's face told him that isn't wasn't pretty.

"What?"

He said, as she scoffed at him, and turned to walk away.

She needed a drink.

"What?" He shouted, as he caught up to her and grabs hold of her wrist, only for her to pull it back. "Don't bother" She hissed as she turned to look at him with a hateful expression, and flipped her hair walking away from him.

"What just happened here?" Troy asked no one in particular, and walked in the same direction as Sharpay.

Now he needed a drink.

Women…. They are so damn confusing.

* * *

"Sharpay?"

Sharpay looked up at the sound of Zeke's voice, who had just walked in through the door of his music studio, that was also in Tric the club her husband and sister was currently in, but at the back.

She stood up from the sofa that they had snuggled up on many times, and ran towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck, and flushed her body against his, laying her head in the crook of her favorite part of his neck.

"I can't do this"

Zeke pulled away slightly but put one arm around her waist, and the other, he reached up and used his pinky to bring her head up to meet his gaze, and saw tears fill up in her eyes.

"What? Why?"

Sharpay let a tear fall and shook her head, closing her eyes as more fell and back open. "I can't do this anymore Zeke" She said in a frustrated tone. "Every time I try to tell Troy about us, something always gets in the way" She paused, and looked down at the little space between them and stepped out of his grasp, and looked up in enough time to see the hurt in his eyes.

"It feels like someone up there is telling me not to do this Zeke" She continued, as she wiped her tears away from her eyes. "I can't do this, I can't hurt Troy"

"Sha-"

"No Zeke" She cut him off, and stood her ground, trying not to break. "I love you, and I always will…but I can't do it" She shook her head, letting all her emotions out. "I can't"

And she broke.

No matter how much Zeke was hurting right now, he walked forward and scooped Sharpay up in his arms, and walked her over to the sofa.

"Shhhh" He said soothingly, as he sat them down while she was sitting in his lap, hugging him for dear life.

Sharpay lifted her head up, to meet the gaze she loved so much, sobbing she leaned forward, emotions became the better of her, and kissed him with everything she had, while he wrapped his strong arms around her pulling her closer.

But what they didn't notice was the long dark haired brunette standing on the other side of the room, with a shocked expression on her face, and her hands on her skinny hips.


	4. Chapter 4

Shouts echoed throughout the whole apartment, the shouts were so loud that the next door neighbors could hear them, and the windows could crack, along with maybe a mirror. It wasn't every day your sister came to town, and dragged her younger sister out of a club by the hair, getting attention off lots of people, and one of them people being her husband.

"How could you do this to Troy?"

Gabriella shouted, completely frustrated and angry at the fact that she had just caught her sister cheating on her husband with another man, chucking her handbag down on the sofa in the living room she looked at Sharpay waiting for an explanation, while one hand was rested on her hip, with an eye brow raised.

Sharpay signed frustrated, pinching the edge of her nose with her manicured nails, trying not to let tears fall.

"It wasn't meant to have happened this way Gabriella"

"What?"

The brunette hissed, she couldn't really talk because of what happened with her and her professor, but unlike this Zeke, she never knew he was married, and over the past few days Gabriella had become very fond of Troy.

"What do you mean 'wasn't meant to turn out this way?' Sharpay I just caught you making out with someone that was not your husband"

Letting a tear fall, and bringing her hand down to her side, Sharpay looked at her sister in desperation.

"Gabriella, I was going to tell Troy, but there is never a right time" Raising her voice a little, causing Gabriella to jump and stand like a statue letting her hand fall from her hip. "I was going to tell him the night you got here, and then I was going to tell him tonight bu-"

Not letting Sharpay finish, Gabriella interrupted.

"Well you best tell him, because if you don't Sharpay I will, he deserves a lot better than that"

Sharpay shook her head violently, taking a step closer towards her very angry sister, but a hand was raised in front of her to stop her from approaching.

"Gabi, please. You're my sister"

Gabriella laughed sarcastically, her eyes darkened; it almost made Sharpay want to run out of her own apartment, it was very….deathly, which she should know because she had the exact same glare.

"Don't even go there Sharpay, all my life you have resented me" Gabriella snapped, moving closer to her little sister, that she thought she knew. "Called me a slut, basically calling me unfixable, just because I'm not like you or Katherine, just because I didn't get the best grades, or make the parents proud, and I'm sick of it, and I sick to death of you. You have everything that I wished I could have, a lovely apartment, a job, and not forgetting an amazing husband, and there you are ruining it because you got careless, and started fucking your music producer, you're the slut h-"

She couldn't say anything else, instead a hand connected to her left cheek, making her head turn with force and wince in pain, looking at Sharpay who looked wide eyed, Gabriella slowly lifted her hand up to the red mark that no doubt would have been there right now, reaching it she hissed in pain, while keeping her hand there.

"Gabr-"

"No, I'm out of here"

Pushing past a still shocked Sharpay, bumping her shoulder harshly with her hand still held to her left cheek, she headed for the door, about to open it but didn't get the chance; instead she came face to face with a concerned Troy.

"Gabriella? what happened?" He said as he was about to touch her hand that was covering her cheek, but Gabriella flinched away, causing Troy to let his hand fall back to the side of him.

Gabriella looked back at Sharpay who was watching the two of interact, with a look on her face that said 'please don't tell', and Gabriella glared at her sister, turning her attention back to the blue eyed boy.

"Ask your cheating wife"

With that, Gabriella walked past Troy who was now looking at Sharpay and walked out of the door, slamming it shut making both of them flinch.

"W-what does she mean?" Troy asked, as he walked closer to his wife.

Not responding to him, but letting her tears now fall without a fuss, she gulped as she looked into her husband's gorgeous blue eyes.

"Sharpay?"

"I'm sorry" Sharpay whispered, as she looked down at her feet, then back up at him.

"You're sorry?" Troy laughed a horrible laugh that made Sharpay cringe. "You're sorry?" He shouted."You're my damn wife, and you have just admitted to me that you were cheating on me…who is he?"

"Zeke" She whispered, but he couldn't hear her.

"Who?"

"Zeke" She said a little bit louder.

Troy gulped, he knew it. All this time, she was telling him she was at the studio, she wasn't she was with Zeke, fucking.

Not being able to stand, he wobbled over to the sofa and sat down with wide eyes. Not believing this was actually happening to him right now.

"Troy?" She whispered, as she slowly approached him sitting on the other side of the sofa, reaching out to touch him, he flinched and stood back up, letting Sharpay stare at him while he hovered over her.

"Get out"

"Troy please, let me ex-"

There's nothing to explain" He glared at her with hate, not being able to believe his thoughts were indeed true. "Get out of my house, you can expect divorce papers"

Sharpay looked at him, and stood up. "I'm sorry"

Just as she was about to walk towards the bedroom door, to pack her stuff he spoke again.

"I fucked Gabriella"

Sharpay went wide eyed at her husband's confession, slowly turned around she shook in anger, and sadness.

"Wh-what?"

"I fucked Gabriella" He shrugged, not really caring how she felt; he wanted her to feel the pain that he was currently going through right now.

"But the difference between me and you was, I didn't fuck her when we were together, like you fucked that bastard. I lost my virginity to her back in freshman year, at a basketball after party" He paused, looking into her eyes seeing the redness, and puffy eyes, and the tears that was still falling freely, it made his heart break even more, because he still loved her. "And another thing between me and you Sharpay, I was going to tell you" He hissed. "This is something you should have done, from the very beginning when you started having feelings for that prick"

"Tr-"

"No Sharpay" Troy said as he held out his hand to stop her from talking. "Go pack your things, as far as our marriage is concerned it's over, I may be able to do sickness and in health but I will not" He said as he clenched his white teeth together, looking at her with dark eyes. "Do infidelity"

Sharpay nodded as she wiped her tears with the back of her hand, while her body shook in sadness and anger. "So after years and years of us being together you're just going to give up on us, just like that?"

"No Sharpay" He said, as he took two big steps towards her. "You gave up on us a long time ago, the second you jumped into bed with that scumbag"

Sharpay looked up at the ceiling away Troy, and closed her eyes. "Okay"

"Okay?"

Sharpay nodded with her eyes still closed, letting one more tear fall down her left cheek, she opened her eyes and looked at Troy. "We are better off apart, I did you wrong and will forever be sorry for that"

All Troy could do was nod once, and Sharpay turned away and walked off to pack her bags, she needed Zeke.

Troy looked ahead watching his wife, soon to be ex wife walk into the bedroom that they shared and watched her shut the door, he signed and walked back over to the sofa and sat down letting his head fall into his hands, letting a tear fall from his perfect and now heartbroken blue ocean eyes. All that time, when he was at home waiting for her to come home, wanting to love her for the rest of his life, and staying faithful to her till the day he died, she was doing the complete opposite, she was being unfaithful, and loving someone else.

* * *

Gabriella walked down the street of New Mexico angrily wiping her tears from her eyes, with the back of her coat sleeve. She couldn't believe her little sister slapped her, she couldn't believe she caught her cheating on her husband, her husband that Gabriella had sex with all that time ago, the night Gabriella Montez took Troy Bolton's virginity. And now she was walking the side walk feeling utterly crushed for him.

"Gabriella?"

Gabriella turned around to hear a familiar female voice, wrapping her arms around her front trying to get warm, but failing miserably.

"Tay?"

"Are you ok?" Taylor asked worriedly as she walked over to the girl that she spent half of the night with.

Gabriella shook her head, as she rubbed her hands up and down her arms. "Not really"

"Why what's wrong?"

Gabriella signed. "Sharpay has been cheating on Troy"

Taylor's eyes widened, shock over coming her for a couple of seconds. "What? Are you sure?"

Gabriella nodded signing again, looking from left to right. "Yeah, I caught her with Zeke back at Tric, that's why I frog marched her out of the club"

Taylor's eyes narrowed instantly. "Bitch, how could she do that to Troy"

"Beats me" Gabriella shrugged, as she ran her tongue along her bottom chapped lip. "Look I've got to go, suppose I best go find a hotel to stay at for the night"

"What? I thought you were living with Troy and her?"

Gabriella nodded as she replied. "I was, but Sharpay kicked me out"

Shaking her head, Taylor couldn't believe how much of a bitch Sharpay was being. First she was cheating on her husband and then she kicks out her sister, what kind of person is she?

"You can come and stay with me and Chad until you get yourself sorted, come on" Taylor said, as she slowly began to walk, not stopping when Gabriella wasn't following.

"Are you sure?" Gabriella asked, as she slowly walked towards Taylor as she nodded her head with a small smile. "Thanks Tay"

"No problem" She smiled, and linked arms with Gabriella as they walked down the quiet street together.

* * *

It had been two weeks since Sharpay had left Troy to run off with Zeke, word had it Sharpay has now gone on tour with him right by her side, while she continued her career as a singer. While Troy, well Troy has been skipping school, drinking anything alcoholic, and eating pizza, watching TV, not showering, basically living like a man that got his heartbroken while his wife was moving on completely, and running on tour with her music producer. And Gabriella, she was still staying with Taylor and Chad while she got her head on straight, she hadn't been to get her stuff back yet, because she didn't want to face Troy, but she knew she would at some point since in fact she was running out of clothes, and she hated having to wear Taylor's things. She loved Taylor, but what she wore wasn't Gabriella's style.

"Troy?" Gabriella shouted, as she stood in the door way of the front door that was wide open, for anyone to walk in. "Troy?"

She said again but no answer, signing she stepped in and was disgusted at what she saw.

Pizza boxes was everywhere, empty bottles of vodka was all over the counter tops, empty beer was all over the living room floor, crisp packets flung on the coffee table, along with chocolate wrappers, and fags, Fags? Troy didn't smoke. Gabriella thought.

"So this is what a man lives like when he has a broken heart" Gabriella mumbles.

She looked over in the corner to see a pair of underwear hanging on the photo frame of Troy and Sharpay on their wedding day.

Walking over to them, she picked them up from the frame, by the tip of her fingers and frowned. "Seriously? Who the hell are these?"

Hearing a noise coming from the bedroom, she instantly dropped them to the floor and turned around. "Troy?"

Surely Sharpay couldn't be back…could she?

About to take a step forward towards the bedroom where she could hear voices, she stopped when a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes opened the bedroom door and walked out, completely naked.

"Who are you?" The blonde said in disgust as she narrowed her eyes, looking Gabriella up and down in disgust.

"Your worst nightmare if you don't get the fuck out of my brother in laws house" Gabriella said, as she stepped closer to the naked woman that was still standing there in all her glory.

The naked girl glared as walked around her bumping shoulders before walking over to grab her underwear that was now on the floor, and slipped them on and walked out.

Gabriella scoffed as she watched her walk out in her underwear, and looked back at the bedroom door.

"Here we go" She mumbles, as she stepped into the bedroom.

"Troy?" She said softly, as she saw Troy laying on the king sized bed looking up at the ceiling wearing nothing but jogging bottoms, making Gabriella's heart swoon.

Troy looked down to see Gabriella standing in the door way, wearing a while strappy top and tight pink short shorts, along with a pair of flip flops. Her hair was in a high ponytail, and to Troy he would have thought she was gorgeous, but instead he looked at her in disgust.

"What the fuck do you want?"

Taken back by his sudden anger towards her, she stepped forward slightly. "I came to see how you are?"

Troy let out a sarcastic laugh, and sat straight up with dark eyes and red faced. "How I am?" Troy said, as he shook in anger. "Let me tell you how I am Gabriella, I am fucking heartbroken" He snapped. "My wife left me for some music producer, and now she's ran away with him" He continued, "And by the looks of you being here, she hasn't fucking took her sluttish sister with her, since you guys can now trade stories"

Instantly regretting his words as Gabriella stepped back, and saw tears well up in his eyes, he reached out. "Gabr-"

Shaking her head, she left a tear fall, then another, then another.

"No you're a prick" She shouted.

She walked over to him and slapped him across the face, then watched Troy clutch it with his right hand.

"I came here to see how you were, and to see if you wanted to go out tonight, get you out of this fucking house, you haven't been to school in two weeks Troy, you're going to get kicked out, if you don't sort this shit"

Troy shook his head, as he closed his eyes from the sting. "Just leave me to sleep Gabriella, I don't need anyone's help, and I defiantly don't need yours"

That hurt, Gabriella shook her head and stepped away and turned around walking towards the door, facing him. "If you don't want my help, then fine"

"Fine" Troy shrugged as he watched her crossing her arms.

"Fine" She shouted making him jump slightly, she would of laughed at him if she wasn't so angry at his self behaviour.

She uncrossed her arms, glaring at him and walked out of the door and slammed it shut.

Troy groaned, as he held his head with his left hand, while his right hand held his cheek trying to stop the banging that was making his head hurt, and the sting that Gabriella made happen. Groaning again he laid down, with his head hitting in the pillow and closed his eyes as he fell into a deep slumber with his hands falling away from his head and cheek.

* * *

Six hours later, Troy's eyes fluttered open, but shut as the sun shone through the window of the his bedroom, and grunted as his head started to pound again, he remembered what he had said to Gabriella. He didn't mean what he said, he was just angry, angry at Sharpay. Angry at himself for getting into this mess, and angry because he now has hurt a really nice girls feelings.

Signing, Troy slowly sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes, taking the covers off him, he twisted his body so his feet hit the fluffy carpet and reached down to grab his boxers, slipping them half way up his legs he stood up, and pulled them up the rest of the way. Walking over to the bedroom door that was shut, he opened it and walked down the hall and into the living room.

He looked around to see…everything cleaned. The pizza boxes were no longer clattered everywhere, the vodka bottles were no longer lined up on the counter tops, and the beers were no longer scattered on the floor.

Gabriella.

He walked over to the fridge to grab a beer but a nope was stuck to the fridge door that was stuck up with a magnet from Spain, that Sharpay had got when they went away last year. He signed and slid the note from under the magnet.

 _Hi Troy_

 _As you can see your apartment is no longer a shit hole, thanks to me. Even though you did call me a slut, who you actually really upset me, since we already talked about how Sharpay treated me and the rents. Look I know you're hurting but it don't mean you take it out on people that care about you, if you ask me my sister is a dick head and that is why frog marched her out of the club, I saw her and Zeke kissing and I was so angry with her, and so upset for you I had to do something, listen to me, get back to school make your parents proud don't care about what Sharpay is doing, do what you want to do…even if that means shagging prostitutes… which FYI ewww!_

 _I put this letter on the fridge because I knew exactly what you was going to go for, please don't. if you need to talk to someone, I'm here, so is Chad and so is Taylor. I'm staying with them until I get a place sorted._

 _Come see me._

 _I hope to see you soon._

 _Gabriella xx_

Signing again, he chucked the letter on the counter top and opened the fridge, reaching for a beer he stopped, looking at the juice then back at the beer he signed again.

Juice it is.


	5. Chapter 5

"Chad man, open the door" Troy shouted through the letter box, releasing the letter box letting it slam.

"Hang on a minute" Chad shouted at the other side of the door, hearing female voices mixing in with his own.

Hearing the key in the lock, it clicked and the door swung open, reviling a shirtless Chad, and clad in nothing but a pair of swim shorts, and bushy hair slightly wet straightening the sides of his hair a little.

"Dude, put a shirt on"

Troy said as he pushed past Chad and walked into the living room, turning back to his best friend who was just standing there looking at him.

"What are you doing here?

Troy shrugged, and looked around Chad's apartment looking for a certain brunette.

"Where's Gabriella?" He said as he turned back to Chad who was smirking, knowingly.

"Out back with Taylor, in the swimming pool" Troy's eyes lit up at the thought of Gabriella being in the swimming pool with a bikini on. "Why?"

"I need to talk to her; I said some harsh things to her earlier"Troy signed, looking down at his feet then back up at Chad. "And I wanted to apologize"

Although Chad already knew what had indeed happened when Gabriella went back to Troy's and Sharpay's apartment earlier that day. He decided to let it go and not start something with Troy that he couldn't finish. Gabriella had told him what was said because when she got back he knew something was wrong with her because she was in tears. They talked and after a while she had finally cheered up a bit.

Nodding, Chad walked up to him and pointed his finger at the double doors that led to the back garden, and walked past him letting Troy follow.

"God seriously, I wish I knew you before Sharpay"

Gabriella giggled at Taylor, as they lay on the sun beds that Chad had earlier sorted out. Catching some of the lovely sun that was making them burn. Not hearing the boys come through the doors, Gabriella moved her white and black striped bikini top so she was getting the sun in the places she needed them most.

"Why's that?"

"Because unlike you, Sharpay was boring, she never wanted to do anything like this with me, it was always school and those stupid drama classes, and singing for her"

Gabriella nodded with her eyes still closed, even though you couldn't see them through her sun glasses that were hiding her eyes from the blazing sun.

"Yeah well that's the difference with me and Sharpay; I'm more about having fun. And she's more about pleasing people; I honestly don't know what Troy saw in her"

Troy looked at Chad with wide eyes, and Chad looked at him and smirked, deciding enough was enough it was time to make their presence known.

"Gabriella, you got a visitor"

Gabriella scrunched her eye brows up in confusion, and sat up straight looking behind her to see Chad standing with Troy, she pushed her sun glasses down a little so they was at the end of her nose.

"Yes?"

"Can we you know…talk?" Troy asked, as he shoved his hands in his jeans pockets looking at her with a hopeful look on his face.

Signing, Gabriella nodded and pushed up her sun glasses swinging around just in time for Taylor to give her an approving wink, Gabriella rolled her eyes and stood up walking over to Troy, who was now looking her up and down with eyes that she couldn't quite place, but made herself a little flustered since all she was wearing was a bikini top that showed of her toned and tanned stomach and little panties that just about covered her woman parts, letting him get a great view of her tanned leg, and he wasn't exactly being discreet about checking her out either.

She looked gorgeous.

"My face is up here, not down their Bolton" Gabriella smirked, crossing her arms over her clad breasts to stop Troy from looking at them, then up to her face.

"Can we talk?" Troy said, as he folded his hands and put them in front of the tightening that was appearing against his jeans. Damn it Bolton you haven't even touched her and your getting hard, stop it.

Gabriella noticed the squeak in his voice, and the desire in his eyes, and the way he moved his hands to where it seemed she saw a bulge. Damn this boy needs to get laid.

"Sure"

Gabriella and Troy began to walk inside the house, but only stopped when Chad shouted.

"No fucking on my couch"

Troy rolled his eyes at his best friend, then looked over at Gabriella who was blushing a deep shade of red, and it made Troy swoon, she looked so cute when she blushed, it made his heart skip a few beats. They continued to walk into the house and into the living room with Troy's hand on the small of Gabriella's back, making her flinch slightly but relaxed. Troy didn't seem to notice.

"I never took you for someone who blushed?" Troy questioned as he smirked.

Gabriella rolled her eyes, and walked over to the sofa to take a seat, kicking off her flip flops, and crossing her legs before she spoke. "There's a lot you don't know about me"

"Then tell me something about you" Troy said, as he walked over to her and sat beside her slinging his arm around the back of her leaning it on the sofa.

Signing, Gabriella looked at him. "Look, what do you want Troy?"

Troy shrugged. "You said for me to come and see you, so I'm here"

Gabriella nodded once, remembering the note she left him on the fridge.

"How you feeling since my dorky sister left you"

Troy chuckled slightly at Gabriella, before shrugging. "Better than yesterday, just taking it one day at a time…have you heard from her?"

Gabriella turned away from him closing her eyes, her lips slightly parted as she inhaled and exhaled, before re opening them looking back at those beautiful piercing blue eyes.

"She phoned me after I left your place" She said in a quiet and soft voice.

Troy shoulders hunched a little, not really expecting that. "What did she say?

Gabriella shrugged, looking down at her hands that were placed in her lap playing with her bikini bottoms. "Just that she was sorry for slapping me, and to tell you she was sorry for all she has done to you"

"Well she should have thought about that before she fucked her music producer" He snapped.

"Don't snap at me like that" She said, as she looked up at him to see hurt in his eyes, that was still covered in lust as he sometimes would trace her figure with his eyes making her breath hitch.

"I'm sorry" Troy said, as he looked down at his hand where his wedding ring use to be then back up to look into Gabriella's brown orbs. "I just miss her, I love her"

Gabriella signed, and shook her head lightly at him. Uncrossing her legs, she leant up on her knees and crawled over to him, as he looked at her in confusion from her sudden movement, and taking him by surprise she slung her arms around his neck and made him fall back on the arm of the chair, hitting his back making him hiss, leaning up a bit letting her follow he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close as he laid his head in the crock of her neck, breathing in her scent.

Mm…. cherry.

Not being able to resist, Troy laid a kiss in the crease of her neck, making Gabriella shiver in delight at the sudden contact of his lips against hers, giving her Goosebumps. No one ever gave her the effect that Troy gave her.

Unwrapping his hands from her waist, his hands trailing around her back making her shiver under his touch as she held on to him tighter breathing in the crock of his neck, laying a kiss there, Troy groaned, trailing his finger tips to her sides before he grabbed her hips giving them a squeeze which made Gabriella moan against him.

Pushing on her hips so she would lean back and look at him, Troy was shocked to see the lust, and desire in her brown orbs, which made his dick pulsate making him harder than he already, was.

His eyes darkening, one hand stayed in place on her hip while the other trailed down to her thigh sending tingles throughout her whole body, letting his hand fall down her long naked tanned leg and in a quick motion he grabbed it and pulled it towards him so Gabriella could straddle him, while she squealed and put her hands on his shoulders keeping her balance.

"What are you doing?" Gabriella said, as she looked down at him while he grab her hips again and lifted her up slightly guiding her back down, hitting him in the right place sending tingles through her wetness. While he grunted at the impact making him completely harden.

"I want to remember what it feels like to be inside you" Troy said, as one hand left her hip again and his hand slid up, along her sides, up to her neck around, and placed his hand at the back of her head so she wouldn't move away.

"Come here" He said huskily, as he pulled Gabriella to him crashing his lips against hers, squeezing her hip again as she started to kiss back with the same amount of force, she gasped letting his tongue slip into her mouth to taste her to feel her. Gabriella's hands left his shoulders and wrapped them around his neck pulling him closer if possible, while playing with the little hairs at the back of his head.

Letting the hand that was at the back of her neck, fall back down the side of her figure, making her moan in his mouth, but swallowed it, he grazed her arse, while the other left her hip and squeezed her bum, making her moan again. Pulling away from her now plump lips, he kissed her cheek and her ear, then placed butterfly kisses on her neck as she moved her head to the side to let him get a better angle as she unwrapped one hand from around his neck and trailed it down his front, making him grunt reaching for the hem of his shirt, and slipping her hand under so she could feel his hard stoned chest.

"Troy" She moaned as he sucked and nibbled on her neck, as he grunted in response.

"What are you guys doing?"

Jumping apart, at the stern voice at the side of them, Gabriella jumped off Troy's lap and sat at the side of him to see Taylor looking at them with an unreadable look on her face.

"Umm" Troy started, but looked at the side of him to see Gabriella wide eyed, and her lips swollen, and her top slightly messed up, god she looked hot. He thought slightly smiling as she looked at him, and blushed looking towards the front door that was near them.

"You know what you saw Tay" Troy shrugged, as he turned from a blushing Gabriella to a pissed off Taylor. "I'm going to get going, there's a cold shower with my name on it" He said, as he adjusted his jeans, much to Taylor's dismay and stood up walking near Gabriella who was looking at the door still blushing.

Bending down, he lifted her chin up with his index finger to see her face red, he smirked at her as she looked down then back up, leaning down he placed a kiss on her lips, just as her eyes fluttered shut he pulled away, and whispered in her ear.

"Later Baby"

Gabriella's eyes shot up to see that he was already walking towards the door, he looked behind and lowered his right eye lid, to wink at her and turned back and opened the door, walking out and shutting it.

"What the hell just happened?" Gabriella murmured, as she looked from the door to Taylor he shrugged her shoulders and walked away from her, leaving Gabriella to let her fingers touch her lips that was now back to normal, and closed her eyes, before smiling slightly.

Damn.

* * *

When Troy got through the door to his apartment, he chucked his car keys on the counter top in the kitchen and walked over to the sofa and slumped back in it lifting his hand over his eyes, frowning.

What the hell has gotten into you Bolton?

That girl is your damn wife's sister and you just made out with her, are you crazy! You never ever go after a girl that is your girlfriends, or wife, or fiancés sister it just doesn't happen. Troy groaned as he closed his eyes, letting his sub conscious take over him.

But you liked it, and you want to do it again. Just admit it Bolton you like Gabriella, once you see that you will forget all about Sharpay Evans. And when you kissed her, you knew exactly how you felt and you know for a fact you are not going to forget the feel of Gabriella Montez's lips on your own, moulding together perfectly, in a way that him and Sharpay never did. It's Gabriella or nothing.

No he won't. That is His wife, the wife that he still loves, even if she did break his heart. He loves Sharpay and he wants her back, and somewhere deep down he know that if she will come back to him when she has realized what a mistake she has made. And then he will welcome her back with open arms.

No dude you're wrong, that bitch hurt him. She was cheating on him. Now it's time for him to move on, and if he wants to move on to Gabriella then so be it, we shouldn't be sitting here arguing about this, it's up to him what he wants and what makes him happy.

Snapping himself out of the sub conscious game of ping pong that was going on in his head, he heard his phone vibrating in his front pocket of his jeans, removing his hand from his head he looked down and, reached in for his phone, he pulled it out and slid the unlock button across and looked on whatsapp to see he had got a message off Chad.

Opening the message…

 _Hey dude, what's going on with you and Gabi, Tay told me about the making out on my couch! Dude I told you no fucking on my couch! If Tay didn't walk in when she did pretty sure you and Gabi would have been cleaning the sofa off by later! Anyway get back to me._

Troy rolled his eyes at the message and chuckled slightly, at the fact of cleaning up his and Gabriella's juices from Chad's couch. Smirking at the thought, he paid attention to his phone.

 _I dunno man, but I liked it! Is it wrong that I may like her? I'm more than sure I haven't even gotten over Sharpay yet! And oh shut up, we wasn't fucking just simply having a grope ;)_

Troy chuckled at the last part of his message, and pressed send.

 _Dude your disgusting! And as for Sharpay, you wouldn't have got over her that easily, you are husband and wife! Maybe Gabriella is just a rebound girl! And if she is you do know right one of you is going to get hurt. That's Sharpay's sister. And I don't think it will be you or Sharpay that will get hurt it will be Gabi. And she's like a sister to me already, look man I aint telling you how to live your life, but just be careful._

Signing at the message knowing Chad was completely right about the whole rebound thing and the fact that he still loved Sharpay and that wasn't going to change anytime soon, and nothing could happen between Gabriella and him, because it was forbidden.

Troy was the ex husband

And Gabriella… she was the ex sister in law.

 _Whatever man I'm going to go have a shower, text you later!_

Taping the keys quickly replying back to Chad, he locked the screen with the button that was on the side of the phone and chucked it on the sofa, before standing up and walking towards the bathroom door and taking off his shirt, letting it fall to the floor and walked into the bathroom and shut it quietly behind him.

* * *

"So let me get this straight" Taylor said, as she placed a glass of red wine of the coffee table that was in front of the sofa. "You was hugging at first because he was apologizing about being a dickhead with you because of this morning" Gabriella nodded, and Taylor continued. "Then he swung your legs over for you to straddle him" Nodding again, Taylor sat down, frowning. "And then he pulled you down to him and he kissed you"

Shrugging her shoulders, Gabriella picked up her win glass and took a sip. "Yup"

"And what are you going to do about it?"

"I don't know Tay, I know I like Troy, as you already know about what happened when I was a senior"

Taylor smirked; knowing Troy had given Gabriella his virginity when he was a freshman.

"But I can't help but feel bad for Sharpay, she is my sister. And he is still in love with her, and im not looking to be his rebound"

"Just take one day at a time Gabi, he might even surprise you"

Gabriella scoffed, and placed her glass on the table and looked at Taylor. "Yeah, right"

"It will be okay" Taylor said softly. "You guys will be fucking in no time"

Gabriella giggled at her as she pushed her playfully, while Taylor shrugged her shoulders and smirked before taking a large gulp of her drink.


End file.
